


Sock Head

by thedwalingsabist



Series: Seniorverse [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedwalingsabist/pseuds/thedwalingsabist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good lord, Kevin, avert your eyes!”</p><p>Kevin assumed there had to be something going on with Edd to explain why he wore his hat all the time. So it was kind of disappointing that it wasn't a dramatic, compelling reason at all. In all honesty, he felt kind of cheated that he had wasted time being accepting of whatever situation he had going on under there for no reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to my tumblr ages ago, and I only realized today that my previous kevedd fic got a crazy amount of kudos and bookmarks, so I figured I might as well add this too. bythedeepblue.tumblr.com

“Good lord, Kevin, avert your eyes!”

That was the grating cry that accompanied the first time Kevin ever got a good eyeful of completely naked Double D. They’d been dating for five months, letting their fun bits get acquainted for two months, and, through Kevin’s insistence, getting freaky above the covers with the lights on as of ten days ago.

So yeah, he’d seen his boyfriend naked, thank you very much. And his boyfriend was drop dead sexy. He was also skinny and shakey, with a big mouth and bony elbows and knees that sometimes dug into pretty sensitive places on Kevin’s body, but that shit turned him on, got him going like nothing else. The other day he had seen Nazz in a tiny bikini at a pool party she was hosting, but found himself immediately distracted by his water-wing armed, nose plug using, swim cap wearing nerd-boy spastically squirting SPF 100 sunscreen all over his body. If he wasn’t enjoying it so damn much, he’d probably get his head checked.

This time was different, though, because he was seeing Edd naked without his hat.

Kevin had often thought about what could possibly be going on under that familiar sock, especially since he was so obsessive about keeping his head covered at all times. Edd could be going through premature balding, or have some horrible scarring. He used to consider the idea of his head being weirdly shaped, but after a few frantic makeouts that had Kevin cupping the back of his boyfriend’s head through the hat, he ruled that possibility out. He knew that no matter what it was, he’d obviously love Edd anyways, and so decided to let the other boy tell him whenever he was ready.

That mature and well thought-out decision went out the window when he walked into Double D’s room unannounced and caught him changing. There was no scarring, no creepy green fungus affecting the scalp like the kind he saw on Wikipedia. It was clear that all that was under Edd’s hat was a pile of matted, but thick and clean, dark hair. In all honesty, he felt kind of cheated that he had wasted time being accepting of whatever situation he had going on under there for no reason.

So he jumped at the shriek, slapped a hand over his eyes, and turned his back. “Jesus! Babe, take a freaking chill pill!” he growled, exasperated at Edd for making such a big deal out of nothing. Maybe he was being unfair, but it was kind of a lot to take in at once. He heard a lot of shuffling, Edd mumbling to himself frantically, before there was a long pause of silence.

“You can turn around now.” Came the small voice. Kevin rolled his eyes as he turned, opening his mouth to talk, but the words were caught in his throat when he saw the look on Edd’s face. The brunet was trembling, his hat pulled down over his ears by tightly clenched fists, his wide mouth pulled into a frown.

Kevin sighed. “I came over to see if you wanted to take a ride into town on the bike.” He explained, stepping forward and taking Edd’s wrists gently in his hands, coaxing him to let go of the hat. “You okay?”

Edd released a shuddering breath and let go, allowing some blood to flow back into his white knuckles. He licked his lips and looked down. “…you’re wearing your outside shoes in my room, Kevin.” He said weakly, clearly trying to distract from what had just happened.

So avoidance was the name of the game. Kevin rocked at games. “And you weren’t wearing your hat.” He shot back, leaning against the closed door. “I thought there was something wrong with your head all this time! You’re just normal!” Edd looked away, blushing with humiliation. Kevin grumbled and cupped under his boyfriend’s chin to lift his head. “Hey. Your hair’s cute. I like it.”

Edd finally whined in distress, moving to sit neatly on the edge of his bed. “I’m sorry if you expected something different, but I never lead you on with any false expectations, so I don’t see how you can be upset at me.” He said in one high-pitched breath.

Kevin sat down next to him, tentatively putting his hand on his back. “Look, I’m not mad, okay? You know me, I don’t do good with surprises.”

“It’s ‘well’, Kevin.” Edd corrected him gently, but the look of trepidation was almost gone from his face, so Kevin let it slide.

“Whatever, grammar dork.” He settled his arm more firmly around his boyfriend’s waist, and they spent a moment in silence, just re-aligning their gravity with each other a little bit. Kevin knew that this was a sensitive topic for Edd, whatever the reason. On Edd’s part, he was talking himself down from the ledge. Kevin loved him, and had told him so a number of times. He had been thus far accepting of all of the genius’ peccadilloes, his unusual eccentricities, with a patience he had never before witnessed in the commonly brash boy.

“It’s just…” Edd searched for the right words. “It just seems so silly when I try to explain it.” Kevin furrowed his brow, looking down at him. “I’m attempting to find a way to convey this, Kevin, but I’m finding it difficult. Please bear with me.

“I started to wear my hats when I was in kindergarten, purchasing them myself with my allowance.” He said, taking a deep breath and just focusing on getting the words out. “I was fascinated with Sherlock Holmes, my parents having bought me the audiotapes to keep me occupied on long car trips to surgical conventions, and he never solved a case without his trusty deerstalker cap. The black cotton with the racing stripes was the least expensive option I could find. At the time, I simply enjoyed the novelty of it – none of my other peers wore hats, and my mother used to comment that it made it easy for her to pick me out of the throng.”

Edd paused. “I… I don’t know. I simply continued wearing them for so long. I was a quiet student – this was before we moved to the cul-de-sac and I befriended Ed and Eddy, of course – and one day, when I attended school without a hat, the teacher who had been educating me all year asked if I was a lost student from another class. No one recognized me without it, as though I was simply a hat with a body attached to it. It was… unnerving.” He looked down at his hands, clasped in his lap to keep the trembling at a minimum. “I was terrified, actually. After that, there’s always been the lingering idea that I’ll be forgotten completely without it. I’m not phobic of losing my hat, not entirely, it’s just a learned reflex at this point to avoid being seen without it.”

Kevin listened carefully, trying to see things from Edd’s point of view. He wasn’t good at this psychology mumbo-jumbo, or at being empathetic. He saw things his way, and everyone else could suck it. But for the sake of his boyfriend, he smothered his automatic reaction of ‘damn, that’s stupid’, and tried to pretend he was little Edd. “So… you think I’ll forget about you if I see you without your hat?” he attempted, used to the feeling of stupidity that came with trying to think on Edd’s level.

Edd smiled, sighing and leaning against him. Kevin automatically re-adjusted his grip on his boyfriend to pull him closer, knowing that even if he was as dumb as a jawbreaker compared to Double D, he had the physical affection thing pretty much down pat. “Not quite… I know logically that you would recognize me. But after being afraid for so long, it’s difficult to break the habit.”

Kevin narrowed his eyes, considering this. “But it’s just me, babe. Look, I’m not gonna make you go out without it or anything, but… damn, I just like your hair. I wanna touch it. And I don’t want you to have a weird hangup about us, even if it applies to everyone else too.” He moved his hand to the nape of Edd’s neck, fingers brushing the few strands of hair that always managed to escape the sock. “Take it off. Just for me, okay?” He leaned down and kissed the skin of his temple, right under where the rim of the hat lay. If he could entice Edd out of his pants, he could damn well get him to take off a stupid hat. Slowly, he inched his fingers up the back Edd’s head, pushing his fingers under the hat. Edd started shaking again, but nothing severe, so Kevin kept going until the hat slid off his head.

Dark hair spilled around the trembling boy’s face, and Kevin immediately took advantage, lifting Edd into his lap and pushing his fingers into the mess of hair, ruffling it until it was no longer flattened to his skull. It was just hair, but Kevin thought that it qualified as obsession-worthy based on three factors; it was attached to Edd, it was new, and it smelled nice.

“Kevin!” The boy in his lap squirmed, distracted from his nerves by his boyfriend sticking his nose into his hair. He tried to push the redhead’s face away. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“No, you were ridiculous to hide your damn hair from me.” Kevin growled in a low, playful tone, the one he knew Edd liked. This was one of the last unexplored places on his body, and he was going to enjoy it. He knew that he had successfully seduced his dork when he went a little slack in the larger boy’s grip, his shaking shifting to tiny shivers wracking his body whenever Kevin touched him.

“Kevin.” Edd whined, and Kevin grinned.

After, the couple lay in bed together, Kevin unable to stop running his fingers through dark strands of hair. It was a little damp near the roots, but it still smelled clean, and Edd seemed pretty content to lay back and enjoy the affection. He was sure that his boyfriend would soon get over his fixation on his hair. Probably. Eventually.

“You know I’d recognize you no matter what, right?” Edd opened his eyes and looked up at the voice, to see Kevin watching him with a slightly troubled expression. “I mean, I just want you to be happy or whatever, so wear your hat if you need to. But I don’t want you thinking for a second that I might forget you or something.”

“Of course I know that, Kevin.” Edd responded, scooting up the bed to meet his boyfriend’s eyelevel. “You’ve been quite clear in your feelings towards me, and proven that their intensity isn’t something I ever have to be concerned about.” He ran his fingers over Kevin’s short haircut, feeling the slight bristle under his fingertips, and smiled when the redhead stopped looking so concerned. “Though, perhaps it would be an experiment to… start going without it around certain people. Indoors, that is. You and Ed and Eddy would be the perfect candidates to assist me.”

Kevin smiled. “Anything in the name of science, right?”

“Well, without science, no progress is made.” Edd smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to my tumblr ages ago, and I only realized today that my previous kevedd fic got a crazy amount of kudos and bookmarks, so I figured I might as well add this too. bythedeepblue.tumblr.com


End file.
